Interruptions
by EriAD
Summary: Chapter 3 - Shopping was not a date, something Soul and Maka had to completely insist on her father. Modern and High School AUs, Oneshots.
1. Collide

He didn't know her name.

Their lockers sat beside each other, yet they never talked once. It had been several months since school started but they never held a conversation. He wasn't even sure if they had held eye contact.

So Soul couldn't comprehend why he always stared at her. In the few moments they arrived at their lockers he would always glance over at her, his unnaturally coloured crimson eyes trailing over her features. She wasn't anything particularly special, he had to say. Her dull, blonde hair was tied up in two pig tails, hanging limply as she would switch what she needed one handed. Her mint green eyes merely trailed over the words of the book she was reading (she always seemed to have one and the boy had no idea where she got them from). Soul would honestly not describe them as seas of emerald green, or like a deep forest home to thousands of thoughts. After all, he was not so queerly gifted with wording but mint green suited them just fine.

Her clothing too. It wasn't like she had an outfit picked out by a blind nun but maybe... She could perhaps sprunce things up. Who was he to talk; Soul himself wasn't a master of all things fashionable. However, Black Star had told him of these incidents of a crazy man outside the school who had tried to slaughter any teenager that by chance happened to be male who tended to glance at her so he presumed what was most possibly a father would not let her outside the house dressed like she had crashed in a playboy model's cupboard.

Besides, those clothes wouldn't suit her. To be honest, she didn't have the most full figure. An ironing board would probably have more shape then she did, if one wanted to be brutally blunt. So he didn't under why he was s--.

"SOUL!"

Any train of thought was stopped as he heard the joyous, immature cry and felt the uncomfortable collision of a short, indigo idiot into his side. Perhaps it was meant to be some sort of painful hug but instead it turned in a spine-breaking tackle, and his eyes could only widen in surprise as he crashed into his admired one, landing onto the floor in the most uncomfortable heap. He was pretty sure they rolled several metres at the force of the moron.

He was incredibly relieved when they did not arrive in an awkward position, their faces only centimetres apart (otherwise, Soul would swear he was in some sort of bad fanfic). He was pretty sure it was Black Star's obnoxious shoe in his face and he sighed with relief as he tried to come to. However, all happiness vanished as she first spoke.

"Your ass is in my face."

It was in an unbelievably calm tone one might of mistaken it for the sort of thing one would say when stating fact. It was one after all, but Soul could detect the murderous undertones in her voice, a newly discovered sixth sense. Black Star, however, couldn't, only laughing obnoxiously loudly. Screw faces close together; This was far worse.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Why did the book she was reading earlier have to collide with his skull? The whole thing seemed so cruel, after all it was all that moron's fault. He immediently pushed himself up, hissing and clutching his head,"What the hell was that for flat chest!?"

Perhaps that was not the best thing to reply, he realised. Or to say in any case. He could see her face about to twist in rage, although momentarily pausing as she finally noticed Black Star practically choking on his laughter.

"Man, that was awesome!"

That was what Black Star yelled, pointing at the two whilst wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes,"Only one so brilliant as I could co-ordina—"

He was silenced as the girl did something some what unexpected. Throwing the book with such grace it was almost physically impossible the tome hit Black Star with a throw which would have made an olympic champion proud. There was an awkward silence after this to be sure. Some people had even stopped in the hallways to view this spectacle.

"BLACK STAR!"

Another loud yell, although Soul was relieved that there was no crushing encounter seconds afterwards. Tsubaki had only just caught up, siddling along to the unconcious boy's body. Maka blinked twice at this , realising what she had done as if she had some insanely powerful, anti-pervert second personality.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, though her answer was brought up almost immediently.

"Of course he will. He's been through worse daily."

Soul had gotten up in that time, dusting himself off and looking somewhat awesome (despite the fact he was barely dirty). Shoving his hands in his pockets he raised an eyebrow as she turned around, almost as if she had forgotten him. Then immediently huffing, turning away and holding up her nose. Oh, she was still angry apparently.

"I don't talk to perverts," she stated, crossing her arms and matching the actions of a stubborn five year old.

He opened his mouth, about to retort. But pausing momentarily, the thought crossing him that he had never spoken to the blonde before and the way this was occuring he would never speak to her again. Keeping all retorts to himself he shrugged, glancing back down to the grieving Tsubaki.

"It's Soul. My name, that is."

The introduction caught her off guard, he could tell. She immediently glanced back, somewhat surprised. Hence why he had diverted his attention to the shrieking Tsubaki who was acting hysterical over Black Star. After all, the corpse (who seemed overly bloodied for someone merely knocked in the head) had given a thumbs up as he laid on the floor semi-dead. Maka, however, seemed to smile out of the corner of his eyes, glancing at the spectacle herself. There was a giggle.

It was the giggle he remembered. The first day when they had both been opening their lockers she had been reading and then was when she first laughed, it tinkling. He had merely glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She never noticed any of the looks.

"I knew that. It was the only sound I heard before you two collided with me."

She nodded, motioning towards Black Star but glancing towards him again and catching his eye contact; He had found himself staring again, but she seemed not to notice,"I'm called Maka, Soul."

A/N: HOLY DAMN GUYS LOOK IT'S A HIGHSCHOOL AU I AIN'T NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE TRULY.

Sorry, this idea was stuck in my head. I'm just venting this out, and attempting to add to the Soul Eater fanfiction thing (because I love the series so much). Surprisingly Black Star and Tsubaki are my favourites (although I adore Soul and Maka). I would have liked to get Kidd in because he's awesome but I couldn't find a way.

Anyway, I'm thinking of venturing into another, longer fanfiction with a plot, rather then random drabble. The idea's lurking around in my head.

Review and you will be loved forever


	2. Adequate

Soul was sure that he had lost an adequate amount of brain cells since he had met Maka.

The amount of books that collided with his head were uncountable he was sure. He was wondering whether or not it was truly safe to be with her. Black Star was the same too (although the matter of whether there were any brain cells to lose was an entirely different). Tsubaki, however, had been entirely different. She treated it as if it were a blessing from God, and the two got along well. He didn't know what made girls click so and had no desire to learn.

On the other hand, Soul was not sure why exactly he was sneaking through Maka's window either. It had seemed easy at first. The girl had skillfully flickered up the tree with acrobatic skills he didn't know she had and climbing to the branch that could only lead to what was most probably her room. He thought, at that point, tree climbing would be easy. After all, those cocky little kids on television could do it. It seemed a pretty magical tree for climbing; Maka had scaled it easily and she didn't look like the gymnastic type.

Oh, when he looked back on it, how wrong he was. The first try he seemed to get a ridiculous, Black Star-influenced, ninja idea that running up the tree would give him the boost to the top. This had ended with him crashing to the ground in the most painful way he could have imagined.

It took a while to be in that place. Stuck, in the window. Maka was attempting to pull him through as half his body was outside and half was in. It was rather uncomfortable, and Soul was convinced his rib cage quite possibly would never be the same again.

And then he thudded against the poor, tortured floor (she collapsed too but in a lot more comfortable heap). With that, he immediately sat up and yelled,"Why the hell did we do that!?"

Soul's yelling was silenced as she placed a finger to her lips. Maka wanted quiet, and she overly... Alert. She crawled over to the door, trying to be as silent as possible as she placed her ear next to the door. Listening in and Soul stayed in silence (mainly because it was incredibly suspenseful). Then, she sighed with relief glancing back at him.

"It's fine, Papa's not here."

The words tried to program in his head and there was another silence. He sat there with a blank expression, as if this thought was like placing concrete in a food blender. Soul was honestly trying to understand this as he murmured, with a rather confused tone,"Why... Didn't you check in the first place then?"

She raised an eyebrow as if this were a ridiculous question of some sort and changed the subject, digging into her bag and withdrawing a textbook.

"Do you want help or not?" Maka asked, and Soul could only wonder why she was threatening him. He hadn't made any obscene comments about her upper torso and he was pretty sure a book's spine would have already collided with his head if he had. He merely nodded, in silence, wondering what could have possibly warranted that escapade through the window. After all, she had offered to help him with his algebra. Math was not his strong point and when Maka offered to help him it was like a sign from a deity of some kind. Black Star could copy off Tsubaki (he never seemed to do so though, claiming he'd never let their teachers 'have power over him').

* * *

A hour and half later they were still in the same spot, although emotionally it had changed. Soul, was currently dying. Maka seemed to be joyful when explaining it, and he couldn't under how the hell she could.

"It's simple, Soul," she smiled, ignoring the fact he was gaping at her,"If you just minus the _x _then..."

Her words immediately tuned out as she began explaining, her eyes turning down to the paper and scribbling out the equation happily. The teenager quickly took this welcomed distraction to do anything but Math and he glanced around eagerly, delaying his certain algebra-related death. There wasn't much to see though. Her room was plain, he noticed though. There weren't any posters on the walls (unlike his which had half a dozen, all brightly coloured enough to cause seizures). Her duvet was a pure, light blue and the bed was neatly folded. Hell, everything in the room was neat. It seemed so... Inhumane. Soul would proudly admit he had to step through piles of clothes, comics and God knows what to get to his bed.

Her room seemed so... Empty. It lacked the clumsiness that Black Star's had where one had to wade through and it missed the distinct charm that Tsubaki's possessed, where every thing, no matter how big or small, was neatly placed in one area.

_Oh God_, Soul thought, his crimson eyes trailing elsewhere, _am I angsting? Pretty soon I'll start adorning myself with black nail varnish and write poetry of dark love to Maka._

Though they did stop as he see one thing that stood out of place. It was photo frame, placed on the desk carefully. The light shone on it in such a way it was difficult to see but he could make out three figures. A family? He tried to squint, attempting to capture the features until a book collided with his skull.

"What the hell was that for flat chest!?"

He hadn't really processed the fact that he had been leaning so obviously, possibly imitating a giant giraffe. She had been absorbed in the work but of course, generally did look up once or twice. There was the obvious annoyed look on her face as she stabbed down at the paper with her finger,"I'm not doing this for my enjoyment, idiot."

Though Maka paused suddenly. Soul sensed she was probably going to launch into a long rant but her eyes involuntarily widened as she heard the door open downstairs. Her sudden movement again was shocking as she vaulted up, somehow manage to scream yet whisper.

"You've got to hide Soul! It's my father!"

He raised an eyebrow as she frantically glanced around, and her eyes laid on her bed. She grabbed his arm though, yanking him roughly. She was a lot stronger then she looked, he noted as she flung the duvet off the bed with one arm and forced him down with another,"Stay there!"

Maka then attempted to put the covers back onto of him and he immediately bolted upright, realising what was going on. Was this a twist in the most ridiculous fanfiction? Was her father some cruel, twisted man he had to flee from? Something that would some much needed angst? The teenager couldn't help but wonder as he yelled,"What the hell are you doing!? You can't hide someone under covers an--!"

Soul felt violated as he was once again interrupted. This time, however, he would have gladly accepted Black Star colliding into him any day compared to this sight.

"MAKA!"

A man, perhaps in his thirties, burst in, screaming her name. His red hair buffered in a non-existant breeze, his face filled with a joyous look. It was practically in slow motion and he was almost frozen in the most ridiculous pose ever; leaping forward on one foot like a retarded ballet dancer. This display to love of somehow sickened him, and did the same to Maka as her face twisted in disgust.

The man stopped however, defying gravity for a few moments as he tried to understand what was going on. Soul would have presumed to any normal person it would have looked like he was being smothered by her. Her father's facial expressions changed almost instantly.

First, it was confusion. After all, if one found her daughter in a bed with a stranger (well, not so much in but looking more like a scene for a murder) one be a little confused to. And then, desperation.

"MAKA!"

Her father screamed it again, practically throwing himself at her feet. Her name was far more drawn out this time and far more needy,"Why do you have a boy in your room? Is your father's love for you not enough!?"

The face suddenly turned to rage as he advanced forward to Soul at a speed thought not possible by a complete idiot. The teenager felt the front of his shirt being grabbed onto as her father yanked him upwards,"And just what were you doing with my Maka!? Don't you lay a hand on her!"

"I wouldn't. There's nothing to lay a hand on."

Soul breathed it, shrugging and acting as if the current situation didn't bother him (despite the fact a bloodthirsty, caring father was manhandling him),"I'm too cool for a iron board like her."

"What do you mean you're 'too cool'?"

This was said mockingly and it seemed the father almost have split personalities. There was still the rage though, as the thirty or so year old clenched his fist around the teenager's shirt,"My daughter is attractive, why don't you want her?"

"Papa."

The single word seemed to catch his attention and he immediently spun around to satisfy his daughter,"Yes Maka?"

The 'yes' was drawn out and he could almost see Maka twitch as she pointed to the door, growling,"Out."

It was a simple command. He seemed to be lost for words (although Soul got the feeling that this sort of thing had happened before).

"But Maka..." her father breathed, horrified and could only see his daughter point at the door, her glare unwavering.

It seemed she didn't need to repeat and he gave up, giving a final glare to Soul as he dropped him, shoving his hands in his pockets and sulking to the door. Maka shoved it shut behind him most violently, although one could hear her father most inconspicuously press his body up against the door, his ear keen against the wood. A blue eye peeked through the keyhole but Maka seemed unfazed by this, just turning around to Soul.

"I don't inherit from papa's gene pool."

As she said that Soul couldn't help but thank whatever holy Deities there were as her father whined behind the door.

A/N: I'M TIRED IT'S TWELVE I NEED SLEEP.

I decided to continue it because you guys liked it, and I had some more ideas. And I love Spirit. I'll make this a series perhaps.

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. Seriously, I love you guys. You are so kindly. Review again and tell me what you think, give me some ideas. Partly because I fail at High School things. Farewell!


	3. Shopping

Shopping was a not a date.

No, this wasn't some sort of rant Soul was barricading himself mentally with. Rather, it had been something both he and Maka had constantly insisted on her father who reluctantly drove them to their local super market. Perhaps the man was paranoid that his daughter's friend was going to molest her in the frozen food section or start profusely declaring love at the tills, for some reason declared he was going to drive them there. He did have the horrendous habit, after all, of keeping an inconspicuous, watchful eye on the two. By that one might give the example of perking between them whilst they watched a movie and attempting to make small talk.

The awkwardness of that situation couldn't have been compared to what happened in the car ride however. The bluntness of it would to be to say nothing. It was a quick journey to walk for but it seemed to take forever as the three sat in silence, Maka's father with a goofy grin on his face that looked like it had been ripped out of some sort of Saturday morning cartoon. It didn't help the fact that the man was one of the most horrifically careful drivers ever.

Yes, the very thought of it made him cry. Soul would have presumed the over protective would have been one of those frantic, crazy drivers. One of the ones old ladies fear of when they cross the street, the sort that screamed obscenities that could colour a rainbow at various drivers. Just so he could collect his beloved daughter up from school.

But no, Spirit wasn't that awesome apparently. He drove at a speed that Soul believed could be outmatched by a midget rolling uphill. The first thing that was said when they got in the car was propaganda about seat belts as they were forcefully buckled. The man was some sort safety demon. When they were dropped off Maka looked as if ready to weep babies and, as if that wasn't morbid enough, eat them.

He was some what relieved she was now staring at the various shelves of pasta sauces in peace, a slight confused look on her face. He stopped to look at her as he carried the basket and she turned to him, honestly asking," Why are there so many different types of pesto sauce?"

Well, he hadn't been expecting an incredibly deep, provocative question much akin to that of 'Is there a God?' or 'Why were we created?' but close enough. He just shrugged, picking a random one off the shelf and admiring its high salt content," Maka, that is a question unanswered by mankind and therefore I will only reply with 'your mom'."

She rolled her eyes as if this was quite so predictable and merely continued down the aisles, eyeing the shelves much like a child in a zoo. She kept quiet (perhaps deeming the answer too stupid to even consider retorting too) and wandered around.

"I haven't been to a super market in ages, usually papa goes shopping..."

As she trailed off Soul almost took a double take at the words, glancing over to her panicked.

"You let your father shop_ food_ for you?"

"You make it sound like I'm giving a baby a rifle."

He wanted to nod profusely, staring at her back as she skipped along but he knew she would just turn around at an incredibly wrong time and a book would inevitably collide with his poor head. She didn't seem to be carrying any books with her and he wanted to have at least one confrontation where one did not wind up with brain damage.

"I remember going with mama and papa but..."

Her soft voice broke him from his rather self-concerned thoughts and he immediately noticed the perhaps depressed tone in her voice. Although he couldn't see her face Soul knew it would be downcast. Perhaps this was a bad moment to mention it but...

"We passed the cake mix section."

Maka jerked to a stop, pausing for a few moments to comprehend what he said. Spinning around she laughed nervously, stumbling fourth to where he was pointing and merely mumbling," I don't know how I could forgot that."

He was still aware when she rubbed the side of her eyes but brightened up, glancing at the packets. Of course, it was a mere idea to bake something. A passing comment by Tsubaki brought attention to by Maka which was over-dramatised by an eager Black Star. Although, confessing that none of them really knew how to bake it just resulted in them doing it the cheap way. Just get a cake mix. Both Soul and Maka had agreed to do it, after Tsubaki mentioned Black Star getting banned from a variety of stores and the guilty insisting that he believed it was hilarious when he put condoms and 'girly thingys' in people's shopping bags.

"Which one do we get Soul?"

She honestly did seem lost, picking a random one and glancing at its back. She then was drowned in a sea of cooking language, squinting as she tried to decipher the words and asking in a worried tone," Soul, I can't remember which one is the table spoon; is that the little one or big one? Does that make me a bad person?"

The fore-mentioned adolescent rolled his eyes at her over dramatics but couldn't help but crack a grin. He instead reached back to take the last of a cake mix off the shelf, about to hold it out to her with encouraging words about spoons when she shrieked.

That was surprising. After all, he was not so accustomed to girls spontaneously screaming and he spun around to meet a face, peering through the crack that Soul had just opened was... A rather disturbing face. Well, technically it was supposedly cute. Almost like the expression of a puppy. The person's skin was almost a grey hue, however. Glasses that reflected in the light almost made him sinister, but this person's voice was merely a playful, sing-song reply," Why, there's my student Maka. How's your father doing?"

The girl had seemed to calm down and did look rather embarrassed by her outburst, refusing eye contact with this man as she stuttered," I-I didn't see you there Doctor Stein. Soul, t-this is one of my teachers."

A teacher? Soul calmed down slightly (he was under the pretence that something shocking and exciting had happened) as glanced back to him. He certainly did not look like a teacher but, after all, most of the man's body was blocked with cascades of cake mixture boxes. He cocked an eyebrow as the man smiled and just said," Already a date with a boyfriend? Ah, you've grown up so fast."

This in turn only seemed to further humiliate her. She readied to reply and looked prepared to yell but Soul stopped her. Merely gripping her hand and squeezing it Maka glanced back, surprised. _Leave it to me _he attempted to make his actions read and she understood soundlessly.

"What are you talking about, like I'd date in a super market."

From then on he stopped paying attention to her as he glared at the main, snorting slightly," A man like me only dates in high class areas and high class women. None of that ironing board figure crap, a nice—"

He never finished his description of a high class woman. Maka certainly didn't have a book but Soul had a feeling he would welcome it more then a packet of cake mix. One that was thrown mercilessly at him and at that moment Soul wondered if she became possessed when people insulted her upper torso.

Covered with the infusion of ingredients he stood, blinking whilst Stein continued to smile joyfully through the crack of packets. Maka blinked twice, as if unaware of what came over her though anger was still etched upon her face. Soul suddenly wondered why he had to say those things as he merely asked:

"Do we have to pay for this now?"

A/N: So, I didn't update for a while. I had an old idea for this chapter but I scrapped it, hence ending up with this. It's okay I guess. I'm considering writing the next chapter in more of Maka's view, please inform me whether the idea is utter garbage or has some merit. And therefore review and I'll update faster


End file.
